Furio's Folly
by NJ Furio Fan
Summary: Furio Meets Mystery Woman. My first attempt at fan fiction so please please be kind


FURIO'S FOLLY!!  
  
Furio wakes up and looks at the clock, oh shit, it's 11:00, Tony wanted me to bring him to lunch today. He dresses fast and gets in the Caddy. Driving to Tony's all he can think about is the night he had less then a week ago, it has been keeping him awake all week. How am I going to find her again? Should I even try?   
  
He picks up Tony and asks, "Where are we going?" Tony says "we're going to Short Hills for lunch with an old friend of mine". As they walk into the restaurant, Furio looks around, to make sure everything is O.K., and he sees her. She is 5'4" with black hair and eyes; she has on a green dress that makes her skin glow, and a smile on her face that would make even the Madonna jealous. Furio is thinking that is the last thing she and the Madonna have in common. She walks over to them and kisses Tony on both cheeks and waits for an introduction, Tony introduces them, "Furio this is Andrea". Andrea smiles and says "Hello, nice to meet you." He is intrigued by the fact she doesn't react to seeing him again after the night they had less then a week ago.   
  
While eating lunch he learns more about her, but tries really hard not to talk. It is Tony's lunch date, not his and he doesn't want his boss to think he is interested in this woman. She may be something to Tony, or she may be just a friend, he is going to find out, that's for sure. All he can think is, if she was one of Tony's girlfriends, why am I here? They talk about old times mostly and about her family, now in Florida retired and a little business, something Furio doesn't remember hearing about until now. He figures, not a girlfriend, just a friend.   
  
As they rap up lunch, Tony gets a call, while he is on the phone, Furio asks Andrea for her number, she looks at him and says she doesn't think that would be a good idea, she is married. Married, oh madonn, she can't be married!! She says, she can't believe that she ran into him again, but she can't see him, her husband is a friend of Tony's and he runs a business that Tony backs. I had a really nice time the other night, but it was supposed to be a one-time deal, you understand right? He says "yeah, surra", but feels really used and doesn't want to let her go. "Why is your husband not at lunch with us?" Furio asks. She says he is out of the country for a few weeks on business that's is why she was lonely. "Well, if he is going to be away for a while, we meet again?" He asks. She says "Ok, but only one more time". He laughs and thinks, she is hooked as I am. He gives her his cell number and they part.   
  
A few days later his cell phone rings, it's Andrea. "Do you want to come over for a while?" She asks, he gets directions to her house. But as he is driving there, he decides not to go. I am not going to be her lap dog, I am not going to run when she calls, he thinks and turns around and goes to the Bing.   
  
  
Two more days go by and his cell phone rings again. "Why didn't you come?" She asks, he says something came up and he didn't want to call. She says please come tonight. She is really lonely and could use the company. He says he will think about it. As he drives over two hours later, he thinks this could work; she is married and won't be looking for a commitment from me that's for sure. But he knows that he could get really used to seeing this woman, and that could be a problem.   
  
After a few hours (AHEM!!!), they talk about things and he finds out that her husband is made, and works closely with the Soprano family. He also finds out that she doesn't love her husband and barely talks to him, but she know that there is no getting out of this marriage. So they make a pact to "see each other" whenever. He is sure that this isn't going to work, but he doesn't want to hurt her right away, and figures that after a few weeks she will probably break it off, if not he will.   
  
After a few months of seeing each other, Furio asks Andrea, "Do you want out of your marriage?" She says, "YES", I want to be with you, but what do I do?" He says, "I'll take care of it". And he does, the next night he goes to her husbands business, and beats him. As he walks away, he says "you wife is leaving with me, get it?" and the husband just nods. Furio goes to her house and tells her to pack, as she is packing her clothes she asks where they are going. Furio says "Italy, I canna stay here if we are going to stay together." "I explain it to Tony, he will understand". He brings her to his apartment.  
  
The next day Tony is really pissed and looking for Furio, Furio goes to Tony and tries to explain that he is in love and has to take Andrea to Italy, so she will be safe. Tony says, "you are leaving everything for a woman, what are you stupid? " Furio just laughs and says he is sorry, but he will send Tony a good man from Naples to take his place.  
  
He goes to get two tickets to Naples and then goes home. As he walks into the Apartment he knows something is very wrong. Andrea didn't meet him at the door, and the apartment is very quite. He walks into the bedroom and finds her laying on the bed, dead, and her husband on the floor with a bullet in his head.   
  
The next day, Tony says, "I am sorry to hear about what happened, I guess you won't be leaving now". Furio just gave Tony a sad kind of half laugh and walks away. (FAD TO BLACK)!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
